<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash Test On My Heart by Pandabear_2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207968">Crash Test On My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabear_2014/pseuds/Pandabear_2014'>Pandabear_2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends Jongsang, Boyfriends Woosan, Boyfriends Yungi, Business Major Seonghwa, Engaged Jeongcheol, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Half-brothers Hongjoong/Jeonghan, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is permanently sleepy, M/M, Married Baekyeol, Meet-Cute, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Studio Art Major Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabear_2014/pseuds/Pandabear_2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Hongjoong lives life in the fast lane (even though it takes him a hot minute to wake up on time). Quite literally colliding with Park Seonghwa might change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rollercoaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's been exactly a year since I last wrote something! This is absolutely self-indulgent and I wrote this with the little brain power I have left.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>One more painting I said, it’ll be fine I said. I knew I should’ve agreed to go running with Seungcheol hyung when he asked. </em>Hongjoong said to himself as he panted heavily while sprinting through campus and trying to dodge other students. Move over walk of shame, there’s a new shame in town and she goes by the name of run of shame. This wasn’t Hongjoong’s first run of shame nor would it probably be his last. He had stayed up too late the night before wanting to plaster another one of his inspirations onto the canvas before it left his head. By classic Hongjoong fashion he had slept through his morning alarm. Jeonghan wasn’t there to wake him up as he and Seungcheol were out of Seoul for a business meeting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know how you get when an inspiration comes to mind. So please go to bed at a reasonable time.” Jeonghan reminded Hongjoong with a pointed stare before leaving through the front door of the house. Seungcheol trailed behind him but not before turning around to Hongjoong to showcase his poor impression of his Fiancé behind his back. Hongjoong couldn’t help but snicker at the mockery of his older brother. “Cheol!” This startled the two as Seungcheol sped up his pace to catch up to Jeonghan. “Coming babe! Bye kiddo!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had no choice but to forgo brushing his hair and could only throw on his dirty ripped jeans and an old black hoodie. His unbrushed soft pink hair was now windswept, unruly, and not in the attractive way. Now he found himself channeling his inner Usain Bolt as he ran to class lest he be on the receiving end of Professor Oh’s disapproving stare. Again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit shit shit, I can’t make it there in two minutes! </em>Why did his Intro to Art History have to be at 9 am? Hongjoong needs at least two shots of espresso and one interaction with Wooyoung to be fully awake<em>. Whatever Jeonghan doesn’t know won’t kill him. Oh, who am I kidding he knows everything! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>If the students of Seoul University didn’t know what a distressed Hongjoong looked like before well now they do. Hongjoong knows, <em>knows </em>he can’t multitask worth a shit but why not take that risk right now. He risks a glance down at his watch while sprinting through the doors of the Fine Arts building and in true Korean drama fashion collides with a body.</p><p>Wooyoung and San who stood at the doors of the lecture hall witnessed Hongjoong run full body into a stranger taking the both of them down. If the NFL was watching, they’d probably draft him in a heartbeat. But no football professionals here just a foyer full of college students witnessing a college student collide with another unsuspecting college student. All noise halted as all the students took a minute to process the scene in front of them. The silence was then broken by whispers throughout the foyer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Holy shit”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did he just tackle him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that Kim Hongjoong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Park Seonghwa?!”</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung and his boyfriend San who also bore witness to the take down rushed over to help Hongjoong up who was will stunned from the collision. Oh, he was definitely tardy for class now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!” came twin exclamations. As San helped Hongjoong up he rubbed his sore forehead groaning from the pain. He opened his eyes to see Wooyoung pulling up a stranger clad in dark jeans and a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. Maybe he was in a Korean drama because the man in front of him looked like he belonged on a movie set rather than a campus. “Hyung? Hyung!” San’s waving hand in front of his face drew him out of his reverie as his vision began to clear.</p><p> </p><p>Chancing a look up at the stranger’s face reality began to set back in and along with that, panic. Eyes widening and mouth opening while also bowing, he voiced out his apologies frantically. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t watch where I was going! Please forgive me!” Straightening up glanced a look up at the stranger again, who had a couple inches on him, and all of his vocabulary left his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Tall, dark, and handsome who was still a bit shell shocked at the events that occurred in quick succession quickly came out of reverie also. “No, it’s okay, it’s not everyday I have a human-sized alarm clock wake me up in the morning.” “More like pocket-sized” Wooyoung whispered under his breath earning himself a slap on the shoulder from his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I was still waking up, so this was an interesting morning call.” Hongjoong’s tackle victim let out a small smile and laugh showcasing his perfect teeth. <em>Of course, he has a cute laugh, they always do. </em>Hongjoong stuttered out, “A-are you sure there’s nothing I can do to make it up to you? Are you a new student? I don’t think I’ve seen you on campus before.” The stranger let out another small chuckle. “You’re spot on, I just transferred here from overseas and I’m taking a couple of electives to finish my general education. In fact, maybe you could show me where room 109 was? It’s an Introduction to Art History class with Professor Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong exclaimed. “Oh! That’s where I was headed before our you know, collision.” At the mention of the incident Hongjoong grew flustered hiding his sweaty hands with his long sleeves. “I share that class with Wooyoung and San, my two friends.” Hongjoong gestured to the duo with covered fingers. “Wooyoung is the one that helped you up and San is this one.” He put his hand on the black-haired boy’s shoulder. Looking back to the stranger, “I’m Kim Hongjoong by the way, Studio Art major with a minor in Marketing and I’m in my last year.” He introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Wooyoung I appreciated your help, I’m Park Seonghwa.” The stranger said. “I’m also in my last year finishing up my Business Management degree.” said Seonghwa as he introduced himself to the trio. He then turned to Hongjoong, “Studio Art and Marketing?” Hongjoong waved his hand in the air, “Peculiar pairing I know. My older brother and his Fiancé are in the world of business and they wanted me to have a grasp on the idea of the business world even if it’s just Marketing. I quite enjoy it except for the public speaking classes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hongjoong hyung clams up in front of crowds. Just like how he did when he saw your fa-“ San throws a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth to cut off his sentence. He figured Hongjoong has already suffered enough embarrassment to last him the month. He did not need Wooyoung to add fuel to that fire. “Well since we’re incredibly tardy for Oh’s class at this point, should we just get a late breakfast? We can show Seonghwa-sshi around campus afterwards!” At San’s suggestion Wooyoung furiously nodded along. Turning to look at Seonghwa, Hongjoong asked, “If you don’t mind us showing you around? It may make your walks to class easier Seonghwa-sshi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just Seonghwa is fine.” He told the group. “I would love some breakfast and a tour around campus, I haven’t gotten an opportunity yet to explore.” At his agreement, Wooyoung and San whooped and began their way out the door, leaving hand in hand ahead of Hongjoong and Seonghwa. As the group of four made their way out of the building, Hongjoong let out a small laugh, “Sorry about those two I feel like they’re my children sometimes rather than my friends. I feel like a walking daycare with those two.” Hongjoong said looking at the skipping lunatics. Seonghwa let out a small laugh again. <em>Oh god not the cute laugh. I will eternally combust,</em> cried Hongjoong in his head. “No, it’s totally okay they remind me of my friends Yunho and Mingi, I know what you mean by feeling like a walking daycare, those two are a handful.” Said Seonghwa and Hongjoong laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>Making their way across campus Seonghwa asked Hongjoong, “You said your brother was in the world of business? My older brother is also in business so I might have heard of him in passing.” “Ah yes, he’s actually my half-brother but Yoon Jeonghan is his name. Him and his Fiancé Choi Seungcheol run Yoon Commerce, Jeonghan hyung inherited the position from our father and Seungcheol hyung is his right-hand man.” Seonghwa’s eyes widened, “Your brother is Yoon Jeonghan? My brother is Park Chanyeol of Park Operations!” Hongjoong’s eyes also widened as he stopped in his tracks. Fuck. <em>Of course, I would literally run into the brother of Hyung’s biggest rival ever. Just my luck.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloom Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayayay chapter 2! I wanted to post earlier but my pupper got sick but he's doing better now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong and Seonghwa slowed to a halt with matching twin expressions of gaping mouths and wide eyes. <em>If there was someone or something to irk Jeonghan hyung to the highest degree, it was Park Chanyeol. Well, maybe when Seungcheol hyung- never mind. </em></p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>As Hongjoong was up late working on an assignment in the living room he looked up to see Jeonghan storm through the front door with Seungcheol trailing in behind him. “Babe relax-“ “Don’t tell me to relax!” Yelled Jeonghan. Looking in between the two of them Hongjoong asked, “What’s going on hyungs?” Seungcheol turned to Hongjoong, “Park Chanyeol happened.” “Ah. Again?” Throwing his hands up Jeonghan exasperated, “He’s just so infuriating that smug bastard! I can’t stand him!” “You have to admit Honey, he’s a good businessman and he’s good at what he does. This business partnership will do us good and benefit both the companies in the future.” This seemed to get Jeonghan back to his senses and his mini rage reduced him to a pout while crossing his arms. Hongjoong now turned to look at Jeonghan while he asked Seungcheol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seungcheol hyung, how do you do it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Put up with this mess.” He gestured to Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“YAH, KIM HONGJOONG GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>“So, Yoon Jeonghan huh?” Seonghwa’s question brought Hongjoong out of his flashback as he answered Seonghwa’s question. “Yeah hyung isn’t so fond of Park Chanyeol-sshi.” Hongjoong grimaced at that. “It’s like if you ever forget what cuss words sound like, just bring up Park Chanyeol.” At this Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh, a hand coming up to cover his wide smile. Hongjoong could feel a small smile growing on his own face. “Yeah, Chanyeol hyung isn’t so fond of Yoon Jeonghan-sshi either, they tolerate each other but for the sake of the companies.” Explained Seonghwa.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa had been back in Seoul for a couple days now and decided to stop by Park Operations to visit Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “GUESS WHO’S BACK, BACK AGAIN! MY BABY BROTHER!” This startled the hell out of Seonghwa as he turned around to see Chanyeol run full speed ahead across the lobby.” I see the days of track and field really paid off. He closed his eyes and braced for impact as two strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground. As he was set back on the ground Chanyeol embraced him even tighter with a hand on the back of his head. Seonghwa kept his eyes closed as he basked in the embrace wrapping his own arms around Chanyeol’s waist. “I missed you little star.” “I missed you too hyung.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the two separated Seonghwa was blindsighted by another figure, although smaller, from the side. “Little star, my favorite Park! Welcome back!” Seonghwa turned to the smaller figure to wrap his arms around their shoulder. “Baekhyun hyung! It’s so good to be back, thank you for keeping Chanyeol alive and in line.” “HEY!” The two turned to look at Chanyeol. “I watch after myself just fine!” “You spent thirty minutes looking for your car keys that were in your hand honey.” Baekhyun said to his husband. Seonghwa had to laugh at that. Typical hyung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have to show you around, so much has changed since you were last here!” Chanyeol quickly became excited as he held onto Seonghwa’s arm but as Baekhyun spoke up, “Don’t forget we have a meeting with the Yoon’s in a couple hours.” At this, Chanyeol lost his spark. “Ugh Yoon Jeonghan is so snarky and a know-it-all!” Baekhyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “He may be snarky but he’s incredibly smart and has amazing ideas and having Yoon Commerce will be good for the company.” “Fine, but I’ll leave the talking to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yoon Jeonghan?” The two elders turned to him. “Yeah, him and his Fiancé Choi Seungcheol run Yoon Commerce and for some reason your hyung and Jeonghan-sshi can’t stand each other. Some silly rivalry I guess.” “It’s not silly the man is a snake!” “As long as it doesn’t affect their work ethic, I usually turn a blind eye to it.” Baekhyun explained.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“This isn’t going to be weird is it?” Hongjoong’s questions shook Seonghwa out of his own flashback and he furiously shook his head. “Please no, Whatever hyung does within his company is his business only. There’s no pressure for me to be within the company just yet so I’m doing my own things right now. Is it safe to assume the same for you?” Hongjoong could agree with that. “Plus, I’m hoping to get to know you better.” Hongjoong widened his eyes. “Me?” “I’m mean y-you and San and Wooyoung, all three of you!” Seonghwa’s cheeks flushed a little bit. <em>Cute</em>.</p><p>They had finally caught up to San and Wooyoung who had been observing them from across the street already standing at the doors of the breakfast eatery. “Everything okay hyungs?” Asked San with a knowing look on his face. Wooyoung could see Hongjoong and Seonghwa sporting matching flushed cheeks. Oh ho ho he had some questions for Hongjoong later. “Yep of course we’re good wow I’m starving let’s go in mmm bacon!” Hongjoong rushed pass the group into the restaurant to avoid the gazes of his two friends, especially Wooyoung’s. He was doomed, he knew what was to come later.</p><p>With Wooyoung leading the group to a booth he slid in first to make room for the next person. As Hongjoong was about to slide in next to Wooyoung, San-that bastard- swooped in plopping down right next to his boyfriend. This startled Hongjoong backwards as he stumbled back against Seonghwa’s front which made Seonghwa hands come up to catch him by his waist. Hongjoong just might combust. <em>Come on you just met the man goddammit, get it together! Curse these stupid boys with their stupid good-looking genes and stupid cute laughs and stupid strong hands. Man, Hongjoong was a sucker for strong hands.</em></p><p>Hongjoong ended his inner monologue at the sound of two snickering gremlins. If only he could shoot laser beams through his eyes. He turned to Seonghwa who seemed to be hyper focused on his own hands that were still on Hongjoong’s waist. “S-Seonghwa-sshi?” He tapped him on the shoulder. “Shit, sorry!” Seonghwa quickly let go of his waist and scratched the back of his neck. The flush came back full force. “Y-you’re fine, let’s sit!”</p><p>If Wooyoung and San had popcorn they’d be munching on as they watched the seen in front of them.</p><p>“Babe, should we save Hongjoong hyung?”</p><p>“From what?”</p><p>“Total embarrassment.”</p><p>“No! It’s all part of the process?”</p><p>“What process?’</p><p>“Loooooooove!”</p><p>The group of four ordered and ate their breakfast as the trio got to know Seonghwa better and vice versa. Seonghwa talked about his interests and hobbies—ASMR videos, soccer, and baking—while he asked Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and San the same—thrifting, dance covers, and being a foodie respectively. During this they made plans to meet up again with Seonghwa bringing Yunho and Mingi with him while the trio would introduce two more of their friends, Yeosang and Jongho. It really is a small world that all eight of them attended Seoul University. For the longest time it had just been him, Yunho, and Mingi. He loved his twin towers to death, and he couldn’t wait to introduce them to Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and San. The trio were playful and teasing which made Seonghwa feel warm inside. Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile and grin the entire time he was with them.</p><p>He couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on Hongjoong’s profile. His eyes wide with mirth as him and San teased Wooyoung, his nose that scrunched up when he laughed, and his wide grin that would let out the occasional giggle. Seonghwa felt a smile growing on his own face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. The chapter titles don't really have anything to do with the chapter itself but if it does it's a total coincidence! I just thought I'd name the chapters after my favorite songs. So chapter 1 is Rollercoster by Chungha and this chapter is Bloom Bloom by The Boyz!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thinkin' About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thinkin' About You by Seventeen! I absolutely adore this group with all my heart. Who's your bias(es)? Mine are Joshua, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on Hongjoong’s profile. His eyes wide with mirth as him and San teased Wooyoung, his nose that scrunched up when he laughed, and his wide grin that would let out the occasional giggle. Seonghwa felt a smile growing on his own face.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The quartet made their way out of the restaurant and walked down to the street corner. Wooyoung and San departed from the older two as they rushed to their afternoon class.</p>
<p>As Wooyoung and San smothered Hongjoong disguised as a hug, “We’ll talk more tonight Hyung.” As Wooyoung pulled away he shot Hongjoong one last exaggerated wink, mouth open and everything. <em>This little shit.</em> Hongjoong knew there was no way to escape Wooyoung’s clutches especially when he was looking for some tea.</p>
<p>“Please get him away from me.” Said Hongjoong to San with a deadpan look on his face. He would deal with that little monster later. “Bye Hyung!” With one last wave, the two took off across the street. He had to admit, life would be incredibly bland without them.</p>
<p>“You guys are really close huh.” Hongjoong abruptly turned around to see Seonghwa with a smile on his face. Shit, he forgot he was there for a second. They too began to make their way across the street back to campus. “Yeah I’ve known Thing 1 and Thing 2 since their first year. They were wandering around the quad having no idea where they were going. It was like the blind leading the blind.” This drew a laugh out of the taller man.</p>
<p>“I walked them to their very first class and ever since they haven’t left me alone.” He said while rolling his eyes. “They’re like ducklings that imprinted on you and now follow you around everywhere.” Hongjoong may have rolled his eyes but his tone was fond. “I keep them from getting too drunk on the weekends and they keep me fed when I get too immersed into my art.”</p>
<p>Hongjoong quickly realized that he may have been rambling too much. “I’m talking way too much. Please tell me more about yourself Seonghwa!” The other man chuckled. “It’s okay, I like hearing your voice.” He winked. <em>He winked. Your hand in marriage please. Oh, what’s that? Was Hongjoong blushing? Again? Oh, I’m fine nothing like blushing for the fiftieth time today. Get it together man. </em></p>
<p>“I’ve known Yunho and Mingi since we were children, so there’s definitely no escaping them now. They’re also a package deal so when you see one the other won’t be far behind. Even though I was overseas for a while, we continued to stay in touch and stay up to date on each other’s lives. I wouldn’t trade them for the world.” Seonghwa explained. He spoke with such a fond look on his face that Hongjoong couldn’t help but ask. “They’re really special in your life, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“They’ve helped me through all the tough times in my life and I wouldn’t hesitate to do the same for them. They’re my Thing 1 and Thing 2.”</p>
<p>Hongjoong and Seonghwa spent the remainder of their time together walking and talking about their lives. Hongjoong showed Seonghwa the places he would probably frequent the most; the library, the café, and some quiet spots away from the hustle and bustle of the students.</p>
<p>As the end of Hongjoong’s tour came near they slowed to a stop right back at the entrance of the Fine Arts building. “Well, here we are. I really do want to apologize again for this morning. That was so crazy of me.” With a shake of his head and a laugh, Seonghwa let out, “It’s okay, no one was hurt and like I said I think it was an interesting wakeup call.”</p>
<p>“Is there any way I can make it up to you?” asked Hongjoong. “Well…” <em>Whoop there it is, stupid Hongjoong why did you ask that??? </em>“How about we hang out again?” <em>Wait what? </em>“I had a really great time with you and Wooyoung and San earlier and I definitely want you guys to meet Yunho and Mingi. I got to meet your special people—well, some I have yet to meet Yeosang and Jongho—and I want you guys to meet my special people.” Seonghwa asked, “Is that okay with you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe I almost killed this man earlier; I would’ve never forgiven myself. </em>
</p>
<p>Hongjoong couldn’t help but agree, head nodding like a bobblehead. “I would love that,” he said with a smile, “and I’m sure Wooyoungie and Sanie would love that too.”</p>
<p>“Awesome, Yunho-ah and Mingi-ah love new faces as they like to remind me on a daily basis that they’re tired of looking at mine.” Seonghwa shook his head with a smile. “That’s nonsense.” Hongjoong said under his breath. <em>It’s eye doctor season, tell them they need to visit one. </em>“Pardon?” “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Anyways, there’s a new café opening up near Gangnam that San has been wanting to visit. I think that would be an ideal place to meet up next?” asked Hongjoong. “I heard it’s pretty spacious so it could definitely hold all eight of us.” Hongjoong looked up to see the corners of Seonghwa’s mouth raise at the suggestion. “That sounds wonderful, I don’t live far from there either.” Hongjoong couldn’t help but also grin, “Sweet! How about this Saturday night at 7? Me and the kids should be free, so I’ll haul them over there. If you and Yunho and Mingi are available that day?”</p>
<p>“I’m not entirely sure about Mingi’s schedule but I’m sure once I mention Yunho and a café his schedule will magically open up.” Seonghwa said with a roll of his eyes. “7 on Saturday it is!” Glancing down to check the time on his phone Hongjoong rolled his own eyes. “Ugh, I have to go, evening class and I’d rather be on time for this one. It was good to meet you Seonghwa!” “Same to you Hongjoong.” He nodded his head.</p>
<p>The two eventually had to part ways with Hongjoong heading to his evening class and Seonghwa back to his apartment to finish unpacking his belongings. They finalized the plans for their next get together and said their goodbyes and as they were walking in opposite directions.</p>
<p>“Hongjoong!” at the sound of his name he turned around to look at Seonghwa with his hands cupped around his mouth. “Try not to take anyone down!” he yelled and then proceeded to stick his tongue out. Seonghwa was going to be the death of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love Me Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love Me Right by EXO!</p>
<p>Have a good day guys ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>House of HOE-rrors (5): hongsjoongs, wooyoungforever, mountsan, yeosangiek, babyjho</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: we're hanging out this Saturday at 7! </p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: plus I haven't seen my babies in forever</p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: I saw you earlier hyung</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: not you gremlin</p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: yeah I saw you earlier!</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: not you either, Yeosangie and Jongho!</p>
<p><strong>babyjho</strong>: Yeosang hyung and I will be there! It'll be good to see you guys again</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: yay! I knew you wouldn't leave me with these two</p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: i'm a delight to be around</p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: yeah!</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: ...</p>
<p><strong>babyjho</strong>: ...</p>
<p><strong>yeosangiek</strong>: ...</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: anyways </p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: did you make plans with your future man hyung?</p>
<p><strong>yeosangiek</strong>: future man?</p>
<p><strong>babyjho</strong>: future man?</p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: future man?</p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: wait I was there</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: ANYWAYS Seonghwa and I made plans for a GROUP, say it with me G R O U P, hangout this weekend at the new cafe in Gangnam</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: it's the least I could do for nearly knocking him out</p>
<p><strong>babyjho</strong>: woah I need some context</p>
<p><strong>yeosangiek</strong>: are you talking about Park Seonghwa? </p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: long story short Hongjoong hyung bulldozed Seonghwa hyung trying to be on time for class</p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: it was *chefs kiss*</p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: cinematic gold</p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: 5 stars</p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: 11 out of 10</p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: give him an Oscar</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: OKAY MEET UP THIS SATURDAY AT 7 </p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: US AND SEONGHWA'S FRIENDS WILL BE THERE </p>
<p><strong>yeosangiek</strong>: meeting the in-laws already?</p>
<p><strong>babyjho</strong>: lmao</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: ...i'll just go on my own</p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: oh I'm sure you'd like that</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: 🖕</p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: ❤️</p>
<p><strong>yeosangiek</strong>: the same Park Seonghwa brother of Park Chanyeol? How does Jeonghan hyung feel about you running into him?</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: I haven't told hyung that I've met Seonghwa, I don't think it's that big of a deal</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: whatever petty quarrel Jeonghan hyung has going on with Park Chanyeol is between them. they fight like kids but oddly enough they're good at what they do </p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: I'm down to meet Seonghwa hyung and his friends!</p>
<p><strong>yeosangiek</strong>: we'll see you on Saturday hyung, can't wait to meet the in-laws</p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: goodbye you monsters </p>
<p><strong>wooyoungforever</strong>: love youuu hyung</p>
<p><strong>babyjho</strong>: can't wait to see you hyung</p>
<p><strong>yeosangiek</strong>: looking forward to seeing you hyung</p>
<p><strong>mountsan</strong>: I love you my favorite hyung </p>
<p><strong>hongsjoongs</strong>: ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Light by Ateez!</p><p>Sorry for the delay! I've been so busy doing absolutely nothing.</p><p>This took me almost three hours to write, only because I was also watching a football game, so no, I can't multitask</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three Muskyrat-teers (3): hwastar, yuyuyah, minimingi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: children we are going out this Saturday at 7 ok cool</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: hello to you too hyung I'm doing great thanks</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: hi yunho</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: I'm Mingi hyung</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: i said what i said</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: hi hyung!! </p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: 🥺</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: hi min </p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: 😘</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: why the sudden plans? you ain't got other friends than us</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: who are you again?</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: hyuuuung</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: did you meet new people on campus?</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: a couple new people yes, we made plans to to hang out this weekend, i want to introduce them to you guys</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: also one of them almost killed me</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: he was..cute</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: ALMOST KILLED YOU?!</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: CUTE?!</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: explain please</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: right now</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: clock is ticking</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: tick tock</p><p><strong>hwastars</strong>: okay okay his name is hongjoong and we collided with each other as he was rushing to class, we ended up skipping and had breakfast with him and his friends</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: seonghwa hyung???</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: skipping class???</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: for a boy???</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: whoever this is give seonghwa his phone back, stealing isn't cool!</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: it's still me dingus!</p><p><strong>hwastars</strong>: anyways this saturday at the new cafe in Gangnam, I'm assuming you both having nothing better to do</p><p><strong>yuyuyah</strong>: doesn't yoon jeonghan have a brother named hongjoong?</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: the same yoon jeonghan chanyeol hyung isn't a fan of?</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: yes but hongjooong is his own person, whatever yoon jeonghan and chanyeol hyung bicker about is between them</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: hold on are we not going to talk about seonghwa hyung thinking hongjoong is cute</p><p><strong>hwastar</strong>: meet at my place and then we can go together!</p><p><strong>minimingi</strong>: hyung!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Likey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Likey by Twice! </p><p>sdfkjdhffg I promise more Hongjoong/Seonghwa interaction next chapter! </p><p>Happy Monday, I hope you guys had a good week! We gettin a little sentimental this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smiling while putting his phone down Hongjoong turned back to his essay. Him and Seonghwa had been texting frequently ever since their encounter. He found the other to be sweet and funny with a touch of sass.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Seonghwa was single— wait a damn minute. Where the hell did that come from? <em>You just met the man dammit, snap out of it hoe. </em>He shook his head to clear his thoughts before his stupid brain could come up with more. He was getting ahead of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong typed a couple more sentences before the sound of footsteps could be heard nearing his room. There were a couple knocks before the door opened and a head popped in. “Hi ducky!” Jeonghan greeted from his door. “Hyunggg” whined Hongjoong “Don’t call me that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not ducky?”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright,” laughing a little bit Jeonghan leaned against the door jamb after opening it wider. “How was class today?” It was as if Hongjoong all of a sudden lost all control of his brain and at the question he was brought back to the collision with Seonghwa. He could feel his face warm and that’s all Jeonghan needed to now be on his case. He could see his hyung stand a little straighter as he avoided eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god oh god oh god I’m doomed, he knows! Even when he doesn’t know he knows! What the fuck Hongjoong you useless noodle!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ducky?” snapping out of his inner panic Hongjoong answered, “Class was good! Fantastic!” Not buying Hongjoong’s answer Jeonghan nodded along anyways. He now had some tea to spill to Seungcheol. “Right, anyways Cheol and I brought home food it’s—“before Jeonghan could finish his sentence he watched his little brother shoot out of his chair and out of his room sprinting down the stairs to the kitchen. “Thanks, hyung!” Brat.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan would get the scoop on his brother sooner or later. He was nosy like that. Uncrossing his arms, he followed after Hongjoong down the stairs. Making his way into the kitchen he spotted his fiancé and little brother sitting at the island tearing into the boxes of take out. <em>Heathens, both of them.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Walking up to Seungcheol who was sitting on the stool Jeonghan ran his fingers through his Fiancé’s hair. “Slow down before you both choke, please. I don’t know the Heimlich maneuver nor am I bothered to learn.” Pouting at Jeonghan with cheeks full of food Seungcheol whined, “But babe, what if I choke before we’re married?” “That sounds like a YOU problem my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong couldn’t help but snort into his food. If bickering was a qualification of marriage, they would’ve already been married the second they met. The two always teasing each other. He greatly admired their relationship, Hongjoong hoped to find love like they have. His hyungs have been together 10 years now, engaged for 2.</p><p> </p><p>Both being go-with-the-flow individuals, they’re not in a rush to hold a wedding ceremony. Since then they’ve put all their focus into the company, running it like a tight ship, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were a powerful duo. Smart and cunning Jeonghan coupled with determined and strong-minded Seungcheol made them the perfect combination to oversee the company.</p><p> </p><p>With their parents travelling the world after retiring, Yoon Daemin trusted his company over to his eldest as he and Hongjoong’s mother, Kim Eunmi, made their away around the globe. Judging by the pictures being sent his way from his mother, Hongjoong could see they were now in Thailand. A picture of his father sporting a sun burn on his face posing for the picture with a drink in his hand. Another photo being a selfie of both of them with the sunset behind them making goofy faces. He couldn’t wait to hear of their adventures when they came back.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at his hyungs they were now making googly eyes at each other. Hongjoong decided now was a good time to throw a balled-up napkin at them. “Alright hyungs pay attention to me.” Hongjoong said. The duo turned to the youngest as Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you have a boy to be texting?” Hongjoong’s brain blue-screened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bitch what the fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Caught so off guard Hongjoong could only stutter, “Wha- wha- that’s- no- wha- that’s crazy talk hyung! There’s no boy!” he let out hysterical laughs in between his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I wrong ducky?”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>“Oh, a boy! That’s so exciting! Tell us who!” Seungcheol was vibrating on his stool.</p><p>“SHHHH Seungcheol hyung!” Hongjoong shoved a fried dumpling into Seungcheol’s mouth to shut him up, if he was choking then it wasn’t important right now. He had a brother to strangle.</p><p> </p><p>The same brother that was now inching away as Hongjoong stood up to chase him around the island. They ran in circles around the kitchen as Jeonghan laughed hysterically at his little brother’s attempts at trying to grab him.</p><p>“Get back here hyung!”</p><p>“If there’s no boy how come you’re so frantic?” Jeonghan laughed.</p><p>Seungcheol chimed in, “That means there is a boy if Hongjoong’s being like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong skidded to a halt as he pouted and crossed his arms. “Hyungs this is bullying.” He whined. Jeonghan also stopped, “What kind of older brother would I be if I don’t pester you about your love life?” Jeonghan always had a knack for being able to read Hongjoong like a book. Perks of growing up together.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t help but ask, “What’s he like?” Hongjoong answered, “He’s…sweet.” Jeonghan and Seungcheol watched as a small smile grew on his face, cheeks reddening a little. It was cute. They’d never seen him like this, speechless and bashful. It was endearing to see.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s all I’m saying good night!” The little brat then ran back up the stairs back into his room.</p><p>Shaking his head Jeonghan turned back to Seungcheol to see his fiancé with his eyes trained on him, a smile on his face. Walking back to the seated man, Jeonghan put his arms up on Seungcheol’s shoulder as held Jeonghan by the waist. The two basked in the embrace as the day finally caught up to them, shoulders relaxing and eyes closing as Seungcheol brought their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking apart to look at the other, Jeonghan asked Seungcheol, “Ducky’s growing up isn’t he?” eyes tearing up a little, curse him and sentimental genes, his father’s side had always been criers. Him and Hongjoong were two peas in a pod ever since they were children. Jeonghan always watching over his little brother and Hongjoong, much to the dismay of his mother, always ready to fight any child on the playground for his hyung. They always had each other’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol brought his hand up to Jeonghan’s cheek cupping it in his large warm hand. “Yeah, but you know he can hold his own, he learned from the best.” He smiled at that. “He’s also got a tiny army of people that have his back at any given time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan thought of Hongjoong’s group of friends, Wooyoung, San, Yeosang, and Jongho. Little brats all of them but Jeonghan loved them like they were his own little brothers. They kept Hongjoong on his toes 24/7. They teased and looked after each other in equal measure.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was ready to interrogate the shit out of this boy that made his little brother this flustered should he ever meet him. He knows Seungcheol would back him up. The good cop to his bad cop. He had to see what Wooyoung was up to, he knows Wooyoung would spill at the tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that face.” Snapping out of his internal thoughts he looked down to Seungcheol. “What face?” “You’re going to call Wooyoung aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Awe honey, you know me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Shooting up from his bed, Hongjoong dived for his phone on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To wooyoungforever:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hongsjoongs</strong>: whatever you do, don’t answer Jeonghan hyung’s call!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wooyoungforever</strong>: lmao why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hongsjoongs</strong>: just don’t!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wooyoungforever</strong>: would this phone call be about a certain person with a certain name that rhymes with bark thonghwa?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hongsjoongs</strong>: what? Naw</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wooyoungforever</strong>: this is definitely about bark thonghwa</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hongsjoongs</strong>: GOODBYE, DON’T ANSWER YOUR PHONE WANNABE PARK JIMIN</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wooyoungforever</strong>: you know what? I think I will answer that call</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hongsjoongs</strong>: you want to watch the world burn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Boy With Luv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy With Luv- Bts</p><p>Happy Monday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunrise Café, despite being brand new was already a place of warmth with the late afternoon sun shining through the large open windows. The wooden chairs and tables of the café stood out against the off-white walls that showcased all kinds of wall art, from plant life to small trinkets here and there, and small clusters of books just within the reach for customers. The speakers played soft lo-fi music, soothing to the ears.</p><p> </p><p>Large boards hung on the wall behind the counter where a variety of drinks and café food were listed, handwritten with chalk. With all the different taste buds that come into the café, there was something for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>San always loved trying new things so why not drag his boyfriend and their three other friends along for the ride. Plus, it would be free entertainment watching Hongjoong try not to ask for Seonghwa’s hand in marriage right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>The group of five had arrived right at 7 with the sun beginning to set, making way for the night sky. They found a large table for eight at the far wall of the café with four chairs on each side. San, Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho sat at the four chairs with their backs to the wall leaving Hongjoong seated on his own on the other side, sitting across from San. If the four shared a smirk between each other, no one had to know.</p><p> </p><p>San snuck a glance at Hongjoong to see if he would notice the seating arrangement, but he was periodically looking between the doors of the café and down at his phone, keeping an eye out for Seonghwa and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Already whipped.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Watcha lookin’ at hyung?” Who knows how deep Hongjoong was in his own head because Wooyoung’s booming voice spooked him so bad the poor blueberry tumbled out of his chair and onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>San watched as any and all small talk throughout the café came to a halt as gazes turned to Hongjoong laying on the floor. He looked to be contemplating his friendship with Wooyoung. The same Wooyoung who was laughing his ass off at their hyung. San could also hear Yeosang and Jongho snorting into their hands. They too will also be replaced.</p><p> </p><p>As Hongjoong remained flat on the floor laying on the dirty floor, home to mysterious liquids probably, he debated becoming one with the floor or finding a new group of friends, maybe he’d do both.</p><p> </p><p>He braced both hands on the floor—<em>gross</em>—to haul himself up when a series of footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to their table.</p><p> </p><p>“-re you okay? Hongjoong?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since when did Sunrise start employing Adonis statues? Wait a min- oh shit Seonghwa</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>H-hi” As if he wasn’t already in a daze Seonghwa being this close to his face was not helping. Is it getting hot in here? “Let’s get you off of this floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa wrapped his left arm around Hongjoong’s waist and with his other hand grabbing Hongjoong’s left to lift the smaller off of the ground. Hongjoong’s face by now was bright red peering up at Seonghwa and looking directly into his eyes. Dark brown orbs getting lost in hazel ones as they stood, the world slowing down around them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not now not now not now not now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, make room for Jesus.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong and Seonghwa were startled out of their gazes on each other as a deep voice spoke up. They also let go of each other with Hongjoong stepping back a little bit from the taller. Hongjoong turned to two towering men, a brunette and the other with light pink hair. He saw that their hands were intertwined together with the man with pink hair lightly slapping the brunette on the shoulder. He must’ve made the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha ha very funny Mingi.” Hongjoong turned back just in time to see Seonghwa roll his eyes so hard it looked like it hurt. “Thanks, hyung, I’m hilarious.”</p><p>“Mingi?”</p><p>“Yes, babe?”</p><p>Yunho pointed a stare at Mingi.</p><p>“Sorry babe.”</p><p>Yunho broke his serious façade with a small giggle ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. In turn, Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho in a tight hug, both of them breaking out into laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“They do that a lot.” A breath of air hit Hongjoong’s ear as Seonghwa stood behind him, whispering into his ear. “They bicker like an old married couple but tease each other as if they were still teenagers.” <em>Cute. </em>Thought Hongjoong, he wished to find a relationship like that someday. Maybe his name rhymes with Bark Thonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>Since Hongjoong was in no way prepared for Seonghwa to whisper in his ear, he stuttered out, “L-let’s s-sit down ha haaa!” Hongjoong rushed to sit back in his chair facing his four little gremlins all wearing matching smirks. Did he mentioned he needed new friends? Because he needed new friends.</p><p> </p><p>The scraping of a chair distracted Hongjoong as he turned to his right to see Seonghwa occupy the one next to him across from Wooyoung. <em>My heart needs a break. If I don’t make it through today Jongho can have my laptop but only if he figures out the password. </em></p><p> </p><p>As Yunho and Mingi settled into their seats across from Yeosang and Jongho they began their introductions.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s neck squishing their cheeks together as they both looked at Seonghwa, “Hiya hyung!” he greeted enthusiastically with San waving his hand, his cute eye smile lighting up his entire face. Seonghwa beamed right back his greeting just as enthusiastic. “Still giving your hyung a hard time I see.” His gentle voice was soothing, barely heard above the hustle and bustle of the café. “He’s an easy target!” giggled Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes at the jab he looked over to Yeosang and Jongho, the two focused on the menu boards behind the counter, sitting incredibly close with Jongho’s hand on Yeosang’s knee while whispering to each to each other about their choices. “Seonghwa, Mingi-sshi, Yunho-sshi,” gesturing to the two he caught their attention, “This is Yeosang and Jongho, the better half of my friend group.” “Hey!” came indignant shouts from WooSan.</p><p> </p><p> “These are my childhood friends, Yunho and Mingi. My Part-time friends full-time pain in my ass.” Said Seonghwa. <em>Ah, there’s the sass. </em>“The only pain in my ass should be from Yun-“ Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa shattered his calm public persona as he slapped a hand over Mingi’s mouth, silencing the younger who was still trying to talk through the hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho threw a hand over his face as he tried to become one with his chair. He mumbled to himself, "This is not happening right now." This would be the last time he takes this man out in public.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung at this point was in stitches, clutching his sides as he was laughing so hard, he could hardly breathe, San letting out his own high-pitched laugh. Jongho and Yeosang let out laughter, shoulders bouncing and hands over their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was highly amused watching Seonghwa losing his cool trying to save his own dignity. He hissed out, “This is why I can’t take you anywhere.” Seonghwa turned Hongjoong and the others, “I’m so sorry, he doesn’t know how to act in public.”</p><p>It seemed that this was a common occurrence as Seonghwa was quick to stop the flow of words from Mingi’s mouth and lack of surprise from Yunho. He could tell they kept Seonghwa on his toes constantly. Maybe they could exchange secrets on how to keep his own gremlins in line.</p><p> </p><p>The group of eight became well acquainted as they got to know more about each other. Jongho and Seonghwa shared an Economics class while Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Hongjoong found out they used a study room—where San would occasionally stop by—right next to Mingi and Yunho’s study room. Yeosang suggestion at getting together and using a single room was met with enthusiastic yes’ all around as they agreed with him. Hongjoong could foresee nothing getting done at all.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted his focus to Seonghwa’s profile. From what Hongjoong could see he had fair skin with minimal blemishes with his straight nose down to his lips, softly curled up into a smile quietly listening in to Mingi’s enthusiastic story telling. He occasionally let out a laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth as his eyes scrunched shut.</p><p> </p><p>“What a small world huh?” Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa who was talking about their friends. The taller male sported a small smile directed at him to which Hongjoong returned a beaming grin of his own. He was already adoring their little ragtag group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Highway to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Highway to Heaven by NCT 127!</p>
<p>HI LONG TIME NO SEE! SO MANY THINGS TO MENTION GAHHH NCT 2020, SEVENTEEN COMEBACK, ATEEZ SECOND ANNIVERSARY! I hope you all survived!</p>
<p>Happy reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“What a small world huh?” Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa who was talking about their friends. The taller male sported a small smile directed at him to which Hongjoong returned a beaming grin of his own. He was already adoring their little ragtag group.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p><strong>Bbaekhyun</strong>: Don’t forget about dinner at our place tonight little star!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                    <strong>Hwastar</strong>: Yes hyung! Although I think you should be reminding hyung instead of me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Bbaekhyun</strong>: Nah, I already did you little brat, forgetfulness runs strong in the family. You both would starve to death without me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Hwastar</strong>: Always so thoughtful hyung~</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Bbaekhyun</strong>: …but just in case you should probably also remind Chanyeol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Hwastar</strong>: LOL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seonghwa!” at the call of his name Seonghwa turned to the new voice. Hongjoong was lightly jogging towards him sporting a growing smile showcasing his beautiful straight teeth. All 5 foot 7, knit sweater and blue jeans wearing of him. God he was so cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa considered it a blessing getting to know Hongjoong and his friends these past couple weeks since Seonghwa started attending Seoul University. They fit seamlessly with Seonghwa’s group with all eight of them gathering on and off campus regularly. It was like finding that missing puzzle piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong to Seonghwa was a firecracker, he equal parts bubbly and subdued. He could be hyper focused on his art projects for hours at a time and then play fight with Wooyoung right after. Keeping up with Wooyoung, San, Yeosang, and Jongho could be exhausting—even if Yeosang and Jongho were on the calmer side, they could be little shits just as much as WooSan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa guesses it comes from years of dealing with the four of them that Hongjoong can pay equal attention to all of them and not get exhausted. Whether it was helping Yeosang with his speeches for his Communications class, helping Wooyoung film his dance practices, finding the right outfit for San’s job interviews, or studying with Jongho before his exams. Hongjoong could do it all. Seonghwa admired Hongjoong greatly for that, he overall had a really big heart and a knack for helping others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa wants to thank the people that surround Hongjoong. Thank them for bringing up such a beautiful, talented, and giving soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-onghwa, Seonghwa!” he was shaken out of his thoughts when Hongjoong waved his hand in front of his face, his devastatingly <em>tiny</em> hand. This man would be the death of Seonghwa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hi Hongjoong! G-good morning!” His stutter must have been amusing to Hongjoong because he now lifted the same tiny hand to cover his mouth that let out a tiny giggle, cheeks scrunching up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Your hand in marriage please, Kim Hongjoong-sshi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Good morning Hwa!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hwa?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HWA?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HWA!?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s me, I’m HWA</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmy-</em>
</p>
<p>You know when your body does that thing where it astral projects into another dimension? Yeah, that’s what Seonghwa was currently experiencing. The cutest nickname coming from the cutest individual. What a blessed day for Seonghwa. He must have been in his head way too long because,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>WAIT, SORRY? WHY?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking out of a reverie for the millionth time, he looked down at the shorter male to see him nervously biting at his lip, a look of hesitance on his face. “Why are you sorry?” asked Seonghwa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a hesitant laugh Hongjoong explained, “Sorry it just kind of came out! Should I call you Seonghwa instead? Because I can totally do that inste-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon?” Hongjoong was now picking at his nails nervously, afraid that he had crossed a line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like it, call me Hwa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And I’ll call you mine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shut up brain.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mumbling under his breath Seonghwa said, “it’s better than what my family calls me.” “What do they call you?” “Uhh nothing, let’s go to class, we’re going be late. I can’t hear you ha ha haaa” Seonghwa turned away as he began to speed walk towards the Fine Arts building away from prying questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not so fast Park Seonghwa! You can’t just not answer my question!” Hongjoong was rushing after the taller man mirth dancing in his eyes, he was going to get to the bottom of this. “What does your family call-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong was cut off by a shout coming from Seonghwa’s right. “HEY TOOTHLESS!” Seonghwa turned to the shout and of course it was Mingi. He groaned as he threw a hand over his face, ears turning red. Mingi would meet his maker today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two watched as Mingi and Yunho made their way over, long legs getting them there in no time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Hongjoong hyung!” Greeted the taller duo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Yunho, Mingi!” said Hongjoong enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingi turned to Seonghwa, “Hey toothless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa could already see the gears turning in Hongjoong’s head, a mischievous smile beginning to grow. Seonghwa would tell him to not get any ideas if he wasn’t so endeared by the smaller man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to the twin towers, he asked them what they were up to. “We’re waiting for Wooyoung and San, we’re gonna make plans to go on a double date tonight!” Yunho explained, Mingi nodding in agreement behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another blessing since meeting Hongjoong and his group, the children got along so well. Seonghwa wasn’t sure if that benefited him or not because that was now more brats to keep in line, and without a doubt more teasing. Seonghwa could tell Wooyoung quickly warmed up to people, and if Wooyoung wormed his little way into Seonghwa’s heart San wouldn’t be far behind. Yeosang and Jongho balanced out the calm to WooSan’s whirlwind personalities. They were capturing Seonghwa’s weak little heart with their own quirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re getting along so well, I hope Wooyoung and San aren’t too much.” said Hongjoong “Nah hyung, we’re just glad to meet people who can keep up with us, unlike this old man over here.” Mingi said gesturing at Seonghwa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, this old man paid for your chicken nuggets last night.” A beat later, “do you need money for tonight?” asked Seonghwa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong snaps his fingers, “That reminds me! I was going to help Wooyoung and San with their outfits.” The trio watched Hongjoong pull out his phone, tapping at the screen putting in a reminder for himself. Seonghwa had subconsciously drifter closer to Hongjoong’s back watching him over his shoulder. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from the blue-haired man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the elder two, they were being observed by Yunho and Mingi. They exchanged looks having a silent conversation between them, the perks of years of being together. Looking down at Yunho’s lips Mingi couldn’t help but press a kiss to his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya’ll look like parents.” The group of four turned to see the newcomer’s hands intertwined walking up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa knew he could count on Wooyoung to be cheeky this early in the morning. And parents? Who? Certainly, Wooyoung wasn’t talking about him and Hong- yes. Yes, he was because all the attention was on them now. He glanced at Hongjoong who looked away from his phone and was now looking up at Seonghwa. Since when were they standing so close?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched Hongjoong turn to recently arrived duo, scowl on his face. “Now listen here you-“ “Careful hyung, you’ll get wrinkles.” San oh San you brave brave soul. He had a good time getting to know the boy who would now be facing Hongjoong’s wrath. Seonghwa was ready to hold back an angry blueberry at any given moment now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched as Wooyoung let out a high-pitched breathy laugh, giving his boyfriend a high-five. Well, farewell Wooyoung. May your voyage to the afterlife be smooth. Looks like Yunho and Mingi wouldn’t be getting that double date after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, Seonghwa hyung looks like that all the time, kind of like an angry bird!” exclaimed Mingi. Wooyoung’s laugh only grew louder this time joined in by San’s and Yunho giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Perish</em>. <em>All of you.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ooooh the parents are mad.” Great just great, more people to make fun of him and Hongjoong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeosang and Jongho had now arrived, completing their group of eight. At the matching scowls on the eldest’s’ faces, Jongho couldn’t help but join in on the teasing. Yeosang doing nothing to diffuse the teasing, standing behind Jongho and hiding his laughs in his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, I hope your shirt doesn’t match your shoes tonight!” “Hyung!” the smaller man stomped his foot and left for class. Seonghwa turned to the still laughing children, sticking his tongue out and then turned to follow the smaller man. God forbid they be late for Professor Oh’s class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This was going to be a long day, long week, long month, long friendship.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. As If It's Your Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As If It's Your Last by Blackpink (my favorite BP song ever!)</p>
<p>Surprise! Another update, I know, very weird lol but there was a football game today so why not write while I watch! I hope everyone is staying warm (it's cold here) or cool!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol couldn’t help but observe his little brother from across the dinner table. There was something <em>different</em> about him lately. He was blushing more, spaced out more often, and was awfully glued to his phone more than usual. The younger currently had one hand propping up his head on his cheek with a dazed expression on his face. The other hand held his chopsticks that was pushing around unfinished food in his bowl. Of course, Chanyeol had to do his older brother duties and meddle in his little brother’s business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s sure his husband would disapprove of his nosiness, but he knows Baekhyun could be just as nosy especially if it came to whoever was making Seonghwa be like this. Speaking of a husband who was sharply kicking at Chanyeol’s foot under the table trying to get his attention. “Ow, shit” He turned to Baekhyun to silently ask,</p>
<p>
  <em>Ow, what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What’s up with Star?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hell if I know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You think there’s someone?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s gotta be, he’s never been like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hyungs?” Both males turned to the youngest who stared back at them with his wide doe eyes. It doesn’t matter how tall Seonghwa would grow, how mature he would become, he’d always be Chanyeol’s little star. The little boy who would endlessly follow Chanyeol around and sobbed when Chanyeol moved out for college and got very emotional at Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa was often misunderstood and came off as stoic for his natural resting face but immediately turned into a baby around Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He had the both of them wrapped around his finger. He had a tender soul and loved with his whole heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there was someone making his little brother this flustered, he wanted to meet this individual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He focused his attention back to his husband and brother to listen to their conversation, “We just wanted to know why you’re so distracted today.” Seonghwa let out a scoff, “Pfft, What? No I’m not distracted, not at all.” At that Seonghwa’s phone let out a ping. He reached into his pocket to fish out his phone when Baekhyun spoke up, “Uh-uh young man put your phone away, this is dinner time. And no don’t you look at me like that.” Baekhyun quickly shot down Seonghwa’s attempt at flashing his puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s school related.” He whined. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun was not buying a word coming out of Seonghwa’s mouth and frankly, neither was he. Baekhyun paused, put down his cutlery, and stared right into Seonghwa’s eyes. <em>Uh-oh little brother, big mistake</em> thought Chanyeol. He could see Seonghwa slowly trying scoot his chair away from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park Seonghwa.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes?”</p>
<p>“Are we lying now?”</p>
<p>“N-no of course not!”</p>
<p>“Then you text your professors regularly now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa rarely admitted defeat but Chanyeol could see all the fight leave his little brother, his defenses coming down. “Okay, it’s...a friend.” “Oh? Tell Yunho we said hi!” said Chanyeol. “It’s a different friend.” “Mingi then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both older men saw the flush reappear on his face. <em>Oh</em>. <em>Oh this was gold</em>. “It’s a new friend, we met the first day I was on campus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god you’re in love!”</p>
<p>“HONEY!”</p>
<p>“HYUNG! I’M NOT IN LOVE”</p>
<p>“YOU’RE GETTING THERE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attention was now on Chanyeol, looks of disbelief coming from Baekhyun and Seonghwa. Baekhyun hissed through his teeth, “For the love of god have some subtlety!” He turned to Seonghwa, “What your brother was trying to say was you seem out of it tonight, is everything okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa rubbed a hand behind his neck looking sheepish, “Sorry hyungs, I don’t mean to be rude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun stood up from his seat coming to sit next to Seonghwa on his right. He guided Seonghwa’s head to rest sideways on his shoulder and ran a hand through the younger’s hair, brushing strands away from his forehead. Times like these made Chanyeol fall more in love with his husband, he’s so lucky to have met and married the most genuine human being. Someone who loved and adored Seonghwa just as much as Chanyeol did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know we love teasing you little star, you don’t have to tell us anything, just looking out for you, you know?” “Although...” Baekhyun shot his husband a mischievous look, “If it’s a boy, we wouldn’t be opposed to hearing about it.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but snort and Seonghwa let out a groan and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s just a friend I promise. Yunho, Mingi, and I have been getting to know him and his friends since we met. They’re great people.” He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol couldn’t help but tease, “Suuuure, ‘a friend’, that’s what I told mom and dad about Baekhyun and look where we are now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because you couldn’t keep it in your pants hyung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park Seonghwa I didn’t raise you to be like this!” Chanyeol let out in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, because mom and dad did, duh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always did get your sassiness from mom anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you’re making new friends; it’s been just you and the other two for as long as I can remember.” Said Baekhyun. Seonghwa couldn’t help but cringe, “Ugh, hyung you sound like such a parent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we gotta practice parenthood somewhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youngest in the room paused, “Wait, what?” He looked back and forth between the faces of his brother and brother-in-law who were now sporting wide grins. “Our surrogate called us earlier saying that she was expecting. There’s going to be a new baby Park in the family soon. That’s why we called you over for dinner, to let you know.” Baekhyun said softly while looking at Chanyeol, afraid that he would get emotional again. Chanyeol gazed back at his husband eyes filled with love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then turned to the sound of sniffles to see Seonghwa with tears running down his face and eyes scrunched up, like a newborn right out of the womb, minus the wailing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun cupped Seonghwa’s face in his hands, “Oh no baby don’t cry!” he tried to console while brushing away his little brother’s tears. “You’ll still be our little star!” exclaimed Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m just so h-happy, I’ll be an uncle!” he finally wailed out. At this point Chanyeol had come around the table to gather the both of them into his arms resting his head on top of Seonghwa’s. “Ah yes, there’s your emotional side, just like dad.” Said Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you both so much.” Muffled Seonghwa, voice thick with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We love you too star, you and your future man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blue Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue Hour by TXT (they release bop after bop)</p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it was late into the night, Seoul University’s library was still occupied by its students as midterms were around the corner. Seonghwa had been occupying one of the study rooms since noon now typing away at his laptop trying to finish his Economics essay. He needed to text Jongho to see how far he was on this essay. He found himself starting to lose focus as his stomach was trying to eat itself having foregone lunch to rush to campus to snag a study room.</p><p>Deciding to call it a day, he packed away his belongings and left the room while slinging his backpack over his shoulders and straightening out his clothes. He had no one to impress today so he settled for an old gray hoodie and black sweatpants both slightly wrinkled from sitting in the chair for so long.</p><p>Making his way past the study rooms occasionally peering into some of the rooms, he came across a familiar face, a face belonging to an individual that now had brown hair instead of blue. Seonghwa paused in the doorway, leaned against the door jamb, and observed the smaller man.</p><p>It seemed that Hongjoong dozed off while in the middle of a drawing assignment; his head was laid on an outstretched arm with a pencil still held in his right hand, both hands smudged with graphite. <em>Cute.</em></p><p>A blaring alarm came from Hongjoong’s phone as he nearly fell out of his chair, startled out of his nap. Seonghwa watched as he scrambled to find his phone, hands flying over pencils, balled up paper, and snack wrappers. Once he shut off his phone, he let out a huff of relief and sagged in his chair. He rubbed a small hand across his face while shaking off the sleep.</p><p>Seonghwa watched, waiting for Hongjoong to look up to see him in the doorway and he did just that. Amused, he looked at Hongjoong who looked back at him not quite processing just who was standing in front of him.</p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes slowly widened and he let out a horrified gasp, shooting up from his seat. His artfully ripped sweater that was baggy on him was also wrinkled, sleeves pulled over his hands creating sweater paws. “Oh..oh my god Hwa, h-hi!” Seonghwa was blessed with a sweater paw (sweater paws!) waving at him.</p><p>Seonghwa couldn’t help but be so amused and endeared, Hongjoong would be the death of him. His quirks were so <em>him. </em></p><p>“What’re you doing here?” asked Hongjoong walking up to Seonghwa. “Auditioning for the circus.” Seonghwa couldn’t help but be a little shit and it earned him a smack in the arm.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>“You know what I mean you butt.” He giggled. “I’ve been working on a paper since noon and my stomach decided it needed food before it started eating itself, so I figured I’d take a break. You’re working on a drawing?” he asked the smaller.</p><p>“Yeah, my midterm involves sketches of motion within humans yada yada yada..” he waved a hand in the air. There was a beat of silence before Seonghwa could hear the growl from a stomach. He watched as Hongjoong’s cheeks began to flush in embarrassment letting out nervous laughs. He covered his face with his hands hiding away from Seonghwa.</p><p>“Sounds like your stomach has the same agenda as mine…”</p><p>“Holy shit this is so embarr-“</p><p>“Come get some food with me-“</p><p>Both figures stared at each other trying to process what the other just said, brains short-circuiting. Seonghwa internally panicked. <em>What the FUCK Park Seonghwa. You stupid noodle. WHERE is your self-control?!</em></p><p>“I-I mean o-only if you want…to?” Seonghwa scratched the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up. “I totally understand if you’d rather go home instead. It’s been a long day and I’m sure you’re exhausted. You know what, I’ll let you go, sorry to bother you-“ he was cut off by the smaller man. “I could use some food right now.”</p><p>Hongjoong was staring back at him, giggling at his visible panic. Seonghwa watched as his giggles dissolved into laughter, body shaking, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as to not disturb the other students.</p><p>Seonghwa threw an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder dragging him out of the study room, making their way out of the library. Hongjoong continued to laugh as they passed by wandering eyes of the other students. He brought his face closer to Hongjoong’s (Seonghwa wonders where he got the balls to pull this move and not combust on the spot) “Oh my god what in the world is so funny, you’re enjoying me embarrassing myself huh?” he furiously whispered.</p><p>They had made it out to Seonghwa’s car by now, a white Audi SUV. He let go of Hongjoong to open the passenger door for him. Hongjoong turned around to face him, his mouth open in fake disbelief. Hongjoong put a hand to his chest, “Omg, what a gentleman” he said cheekily. “I’m swooning” he moved his hand up to his forehead pretending to faint.</p><p>Seonghwa couldn’t pinpoint when exactly they got so comfortable with each other, bantering back and forth a norm for them. With Hongjoong he was comfortable letting down his walls, he was less guarded, and everything seemed just to relax anytime he was in close proximity to Hongjoong.</p><p>“You’re so annoying” he rolled his eyes and pushed Hongjoong into the car by his face. Hongjoong sputtered and whined but went in anyways. “I hoped you washed your hands.”</p><p>“I totally didn’t.”</p><p>“Park Seonghwa you nasty nasty man.”</p><p>“Your nasty man.” He winked, closed the door on Hongjoong’s shocked face and made his way to the driver side. It took everything in him to hold it together.</p><p>Seonghwa drove the two to Hongdae where they settled for a street food stall selling tteokbokki, fish cakes and a variety of fried foods. Thanks to the hustle and bustle of the crowd and the shouting of food stall owners, the overall energy of Hongdae was high, waking up the two tired college students.</p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong continued to playfully banter back and forth while eating their dinner, stealing food when one wasn’t looking or trying to make the other laugh while they were drinking water with a slap to the arm here and there. They fueled each other’s energy with their playfulness with all worries of their upcoming assignments in the back of their mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fly Away With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fly Away With Me- NCT 127<br/>So sorry for the wait you guys! <br/>Also, stan P1Harmony please and thank you.<br/>Also, I got tired of trying to memorize text nicknames so real names it is lmao<br/>Stay safe out there, wash your hands, and wear a mask ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: you lose your keys and your wallet but alicia keys still there</p>
<p><strong>hongjoong</strong>: oh my god please stop</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: come on i know you laughed</p>
<p><strong>hongjoong</strong>: not even mingi on laughing gas would laugh</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: ouch joong, that burns</p>
<p>Hongjoong couldn't help but snicker into his hand, damn Seonghwa and his dumb jokes. There was something about Seonghwa's resting bitch face contrasting with the mess that came out of his mouth. He was a huge clown when he wanted to be. The two had grown very comfortable around each other, calling and texting frequently. Sometimes with it was about their Intro to Art History class and their various complaints about professor Oh and other times it was to pester each other out of the blue. </p>
<p>Sometimes it was to gossip about their other friends and their love life. (Ugh, him and Seonghwa are surrounded by couples.)</p>
<p>He set his phone down to get back to his food, still giggling at the joke. "What in the world is so funny?" said Wooyoung looking at the older male. "Your face." Hongjoong replied with a straight face, all traces of laughter gone and then proceeded to stick his tongue out. </p>
<p>"Hey, be nice to my baby." Hongjoong watched as San wrapped protective arms around his boyfriend's waist, snuggling his face into Wooyoung's neck. It was now Wooyoung's turn to stick his tongue out at Hongjoong. "Come here so I can cut your tongue off, brat." </p>
<p>"Can you please stop texting lover boy and pay attention to us." San pouted to Hongjoong, who rolled his eyes. "He is not lover boy, he's just a friend."</p>
<p>"Well, I mean if you started taking action instead of dancing around him, he could become lover boy." Wooyoung said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. <br/>"You both dance around each other, honestly. It's painful to watch." Hongjoong watched as San, who's head was perched on Wooyoung's shoulder, nod in agreement. "Be like me and Young-ah."</p>
<p>"Absolutely not." Hongjoong vehemently disagreed. "I will not be taking love advice from you animals."</p>
<p>"So you admit it is looooove~"</p>
<p>"You two jumped each other's bones the second you two met."</p>
<p>"And now three years later, we're still here baby." said Wooyoung.</p>
<p>"Team work makes the dream work!" exclaimed San, throwing his hands up.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah baby." Hongjoong watched his two friends do their intricate hand shake that ended with a kiss with way too much tongue. Honestly, Hongjoong didn't know what he was expecting.</p>
<p>"All jokes aside hyung, I don't think it would hurt to ask Seonghwa to hang out, you know, as more than friends?" Wooyoung said seriously. Hongjoong hesitated, putting down his chopsticks to pick at his nails. "Hyung, I've always known you to tackle things head on, never stopping for anything. You know what you want and when you want it, it's one of your many great characteristics." </p>
<p>"You know we've always got your back and we would want nothing more for you and Seonghwa hyung to work out. And we're always ready to kick ass if Seonghwa hyung decides to try us."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we could take him." Wooyoung looked ready to square up just thinking about Seonghwa breaking his hyung's heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jongho's probably the only person that could take on Seonghwa really. </em>
</p>
<p>Hongjoong looked at the younger males across the table from him, along with Jongho and Yeosang, they drove him up the wall on a daily basis but dammit he loved them with all his heart. (They didn't need to know that though.) They bullied and loved Hongjoong in equal measure but he wouldn't have it any other way. Hongjoong knows his life would be really bland with out them. Who knew he would acquire four heathens.</p>
<p>As he looked away to blink the tears out of his eyes he felt two more bodies sit on either said of him, toned arms around his shoulder on his left and skinny arms around his waist on his right, squeezing him tight. Jongho tucked Hongjoong's head into his neck as Yeosang leaned in to wipe away his tears from under his eyes, his doe eyes looking into Hongjoong's and making cooing sounds. They'll never let him live this down.</p>
<p>"Hyung is such an easy crier, I can't what you'll look like on your wedding day." laughed Jongho.</p>
<p>"If Seonghwa is a crier too, they'll flood the whole place." Yeosang said cheekily.</p>
<p>Hongjoong turned to Yeosang, pinching his squishy cheeks for his comment.</p>
<p>He turned to look at each of his friends, taking in their faces. This cute little family he had-</p>
<p>"Hyung, can you pay for our food?"</p>
<p>Never mind.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: so when are you and Hongjoong hyung tying the knot</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: hello to you too mingi</p>
<p><strong>yunho</strong>: honey! have some tact</p>
<p><strong>yunho</strong>: sorry hyung he hasn't had breakfast yet</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: you guys hang out all the time, it's time to make some moves hyung 🙄</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: i don't even know if he likes me like that, i don't want to scare him off or something</p>
<p><strong>yunho</strong>: i'm pretty sure hongjoong hyung is interested in you too hyung, he's got those eyes when he looks at you</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: what eyes?</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: yeah, he gets that look when you're anywhere remotely close</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: what look?</p>
<p><strong>yunho</strong>: don't forget the smile, it gets all soft and shit when someone brings you up</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: what smile?</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: i mean seonghwa hyung gets that same look in his eyes when someone mentions hongjoong hyung too</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: WHAT LOOK?!</p>
<p><strong>yunho</strong>: anyways I think you should make a move, before someone else swoops in</p>
<p><strong>yunho</strong>: that would be a shame</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: yeah, hyunwoo from english has been sitting next hongjoong hyung quite frequently, asking him questions, sharing his textbook, making him laugh, ya know?</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: that cute little laugh he does that make his eyes disappear</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at his phone. <em>How dare this Hyunwoo clown make him laugh like that</em><em>.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: it's probably a pity laugh, you know hongjoong is doesn't have a mean bone in his body</p>
<p><strong>yunho</strong>: but you'd like to bone his body 🤪</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: 🤯</p>
<p><strong>seonghwa</strong>: goodbye assholes</p>
<p><strong>mingi</strong>: go get your man hyung!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa was now a man with a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. BOY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy by Treasure! (my favorite title track out of all three of them)<br/>OHHHMYGOOODDDDD I HOPE YALL SURVIVED MAMA BECAUSE I DIDN'T LMAO CHOI SAN THE MAN YOU ARE TODAY YOU KILLED IT KIDDO<br/>I don't think I breathed or blinked for the entire ateez/stray kids/the boyz performance.<br/>I couldn't finish the entire show though, I had to tap out right after Seventeen's performance, ya girl was exhausted (it was already 7 am by then for me when the show started at 3 am) All the performances were so bad ass and congratulations to all the nominees and winners, well deserved! <br/>sending all my love to mingi ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s small hands in his, clasping them tight. His eyes projecting love and adoration with every fiber of being, looked into the smaller man’s eyes that were also projecting just as much love. Their surroundings cease to exist as any and all beings around them became a blur. Noises became muffled as Seonghwa’s ears only focussed on his own heartbeat and Hongjoong’s steady breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He began his monologue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're my Honeybunch Sugarplum</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpy-umpy-umpkin</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're my Sweetie Pie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're my Cuppycake</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gumdrop Snoogums-Boogums</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're the Apple of my Eye</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I love you so and I want you to know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That I'll always be right here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I love to sing sweet songs to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you are so dear”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong was unable to control his emotions, tears welling up in his eyes, “that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” He brought his hand up to the taller man’s face, cupping at the flushing cheek, thumb caressing the apple of his cheek. Seonghwa clasped at the wrist belonging to the hand on his cheek, feeling his pulse. Hongjoong then stood up on his toes leaning in close to whisper into Seonghwa’s ear; his warm breath tickling,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shot up from the couch he was seated on, not only did both his poor shins make contact with the coffee table in front of him his papers, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive laptop, and writing utensils went flying off his lap, making a new home on the floor. He heard two thuds as his laptop hit the coffee table first and then land on the floor. His wallet is weeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately crouched down to rub the pain away as fast as he could, ignoring the guffaws of the younger ones around him. Ungrateful ass bitches. Well, they laughed and giggled as loud as they could in a library surrounded by other students. Random students who also were now paying attention to him and watching him suffer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their little group was nestled into a cozy corner of the library, taking up all the study couches located next to the fireplace. The windows let in the natural morning light illuminating the corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa let out a final huff smoothing down his beige knit sweater and blue jeans settling back down on the couch. As he leaned down to the floor to gather his things, a smaller pair of hands came into his vision, collecting Seonghwa’s pens and highlighters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened back up to deposit his things on the table in front of him and turned to thank Hongjoong, who was sharing the couch with him, for his help, unlike some unhelpful gremlins who were still snickering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your shins are going to bruise so bad, are you okay?” Hongjoong giggled, the only giggle Seonghwa didn’t mind listening to. He felt the smaller male lean in close as Hongjoong tucked a pen behind Seonghwa’s ear, making sure it stayed in place, fingertips brushing against the tips of Seonghwa’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Hongjoong, eyes lingering on his outfit today, a white long sleeved button up hugging his body, tucked into jean shorts. Soft and cozy. Seonghwa was weak for soft and cozy Hongjoong. The smaller man kicked off his shoes a while ago so he was now sitting criss cross facing Seonghwa, knees brushing against Seonghwa’s left thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s skin was tingling and it hasn't stopped since.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He broke out of his reverie to see Hongjoong throw a wadded up paper ball at Mingi’s head, aim spot on. Oh so very hot of him. His actions caught the attention of the others sitting in their circle of couches and chairs. The kids find it highly amusing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Save me Seonghwa hyung~,” Mingi whined. Yunho reached across the length of the couch to quell his boyfriend by pressing kisses all over Mingi’s face, his whines turning into giggles to match Yunho’s laughs. “That tickles dude,” He lightly pushed him away to return a kiss on Yunho’s lips. It was so cute that Yunho to this day still flushed at the open affection. He threw his arms around Mingi from behind to crush him to his chest, quiet laughs leaving his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung and San joined in on the laughter, San’s laughs trailing off as the sleepy boy was still waking up. San, who was sitting on the floor in front of Wooyoung, leaned back against the armchair that seated his boyfriend. Wooyoung was running his fingers through San’s hair, the silky black strands falling back into place after each pass through. Wooyoung’s other hand was placed on San’s shoulder who’s hand reached up to hold, hands tightening around each other sporadically. He occasionally placed kisses on San’s forehead immediately followed with a firm snuggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other couch across from Hongjoong and Seonghwa, Yeosang rested his head on Jongho’s shoulder, both males were pressed so close together from shoulder to thigh that they only took up one half of the couch. Hands were intertwined and eyes were still closed, they also were still waking up. Their backpacks lay in a heap at their feet, assignments waiting to be taken out. Jongho slowly opened his eyes to look down at the blonde, eyes warm with affection and admiration. He raised their joined hands to press a kiss against the back of Yeosang’s hand. This roused the blonde from his light nap, looking up at his boyfriend. The corners of his mouth lifted, shooting the younger a shy smile, a smile reserved only for Jongho. The younger's other hand raised to cup Yeosang’s jaw, pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an early morning for all of them, sleep not quite leaving their bodies just yet. It was an anomaly that they all agreed to studying this early in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa noticed that Hongjoong was occasionally shivering, the air conditioning of the library overtaking the warmth of the sun seeping in from the windows. The younger absentmindedly rubbing his hands over his knees to warm them up, while focussed on a novel for his English class. He slightly hunched in on himself probably to keep warm as much as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for him, Seonghwa always kept a thin jacket in his backpack, a habit ingrained into his head by Mama Park. Seonghwa sent a silent thank you to his mother. He proceeded to fish out the jacket to unzip it and draped it across Hongjoong’s lap covering up the goosebumps that took over his legs. It took the male by surprise, eyes drawing away from his book and widening at the sudden action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met Hongjoong’s eyes, still frozen at the action, “You’re going to shiver right off this couch and onto the floor and if you did I’d leave you there.” he turned back to his laptop and continued typing. From the corner of his eye Seonghwa saw a hand raised and felt a pinch to his cheeks, “Thanks punk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys continued to study or work on assignments, the occasional ruffle of papers or keyboards clacking being the only sound in their little circle. It was relaxing and therapuetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hongjoong?” This broke the group of eight out of their zone, all looking up to see a male approaching their circle. A guy Seonghwa has never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo-sshi, hi!” Seonghwa saw a smile grow on Hongjoong’s face after greeting the unfamiliar male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was you, Hongjoong! Are these your friends?” Hyunwoo looked around the circle nodding in greeting at each male, he landed on Seonghwa last who flashed a quick small smile. There one where the others couldn’t tell if he was actually smiling or in pain. Wooyoung later on would say it looked more like a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Hyunwoo-sshi,” Hongjoong gestured to the younger males, “meet Thing 1, Thing 2, Thing 3-” There were collective groans of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ugh you’re so lame hyung.” groaned Wooyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, this is Wooyoung, San, Yunho, you know Mingi, Jongho, Yeosang, and Seonghwa.” Hongjoong placed his hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder as he ended his introductions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head back to Hyunwoo, body still facing Seonghwa. “Was there something you needed?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually, I was wondering how far you were into the book for Professor Jung’s class, there’s some parts that I can’t understand for the life of me.” Hyunwoo sounded exasperated and desperate, his voice starting to grate Seonghwa’s ears. He’d rather listen to Wooyoung and Mingi cackle in his ear all day. “Would you be able to explain some of it to me? I would owe you so much.” Hyunwoo continued and then reached to clasp one of Hongjoong’s hands in both of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa thought he heard a distinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>awh shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>from somewhere across the table as his eyes zeroed in on their joined hands. Was he being dramatic? Not at all...right? He only had to watch the future love of his life hold hands with another man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snap out of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa straightened up from the couch getting ready to stand up, something had to be done. Who knows how much longer he could stand this clown, he would probably do something stupid. He interrupted their conversation with as much grace as a drunk Yunho, “Do you want anything Joong? From the cafe? Hot chocolate? Right?” his rapid fire questions caught the other two off guard, both turning to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uh sure, yes please, let me get my wallet-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s on me.” said Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then leaned down to kiss the smaller male on the forehead, hand cupped under his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like the fucking idiot he was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XOXO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>XOXO- by EXO!</p><p>Happy Sunday! I hope everyone is staying warm or cool, wherever you are! I proofread as much as I could but I know I probably missed something...<br/>WEAR A MASK YO!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was silent, so so silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang let out a tiny gasp, just barely hiding it behind his hand while the others openly gaped. The rest of them watched as Seonghwa stormed off, red in the face, weaving around the other furniture with as much grace as a newborn kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked like he wanted to go after the taller man, still in a bit of shock as to what had just happened. With a flushed face, he rose up off of the couch to try and go after Seonghwa, “W-wait, S-seonghwa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong moved to follow him but was slightly tugged back by Hyunwoo who hadn’t let go of his hand. He turned to look at his classmate, “S-sorry Hyunwoo-sshi, I think I’ll have to get back with you later, it was good to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I need help right now, it’s kind of urgent for class.” Hongjoong was now, as subtle as possible, trying to pull his hand out of Hyunwoo’s grasp. “I-I understand Hyunwoo-sshi but I don’t think I’d be the best help right now, I know Somi is also quite ahead in the book, I’m sure she would love to help you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said-” Hyunwoo tried to press but was cut off as a firm hand belonging to Jongho landed on his shoulder. “Dude, he’s said he won’t be able to help. Take a hint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Jongho was shorter than Hyunwoo, his buff stature greatly contributed to his no nonsense attitude, he would put this dude in his place if he needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was great meeting you Hyunwoo-sshi- (''I guess,” whispered San) -but Hongjoong hyung will see you around, (“Hopefully never,” whispered Yeosang) said Wooyoung who had his arms crossed as he walked up to stand behind Jongho, looking over the younger man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his fingers, “Toodles~” All the fight left Hyunwoo as he sauntered off with a grimace on his face, leaving the group of 7 alone in their corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho and Mingi watched Hongjoong slump back down onto the couch, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. He ran his hands through his brown hair, mussing it up while gripping at the locks. Wooyoung moved to sit down next to him pulling him into his arms, running a hand through Hongjoong’s hair, consoling his hyung, “Hyung you’ll ruin your beautiful hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was evident that he was still in shock and taken off guard by Seonghwa’s unexpected kiss. Hongjoong wasn’t mad, not in the slightest, just surprised. And very very flustered. Frankly, they all were. This was out of character for the usually reserved and collected man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho and Mingi had to get down to the bottom of this. The boyfriends exchanged a look, both silently nodding. They rose from the couch and made their way over to Wooyoung and Hongjoong, crouching down to talk to the two males, “We’re just as surprised as you hyung, we’ve never seen him act like this for anyone ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi rubbed a hand on Hongjoong’s knee, “Yeah hyung! Even as kids he always kept to himself unless he was around us. If anything, the other kids made him nervous, consider yourself lucky hyung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Mingi is trying to say,” Yunho said as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “is that it takes a lot for Seonghwa to open up to people. He’s always been really guarded but for him to do what he did, means he’s really comfortable around you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he doesn’t know how to act normal around you.” chimed in Mingi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too.” Yunho agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them were now surrounding the couch, lending silent comfort. San had made himself home on Hongjoong’s other side, his head nestled into Hongjoong’s lap. Yeosang stood behind the couch also running a hand through Hongjoong’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stay here and finish up and we”ll go find Toothless hyung. If we’re lucky, we’ll catch him before he bursts into tears. He’s sensitive like that.” Mingi shot him a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa couldn’t believe he really just did that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hongjoong was going to hate him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The dark-haired man ducked in between the fictional novel section of the library and began berating himself. He continuously thunked his head on the poor unsuspecting books, crying out his woes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand shot out in front of Seonghwa’s forehead, that was now surely turning red, acting as a cushion. Those same hands grabbed him by the shoulders turning his body and guided his head down to rest on a shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my sweet sweet stoic hyung, I can’t believe I’d see the day you get this fucked up over a boy. Who are you and what have you done to my Seonghwa hyung?” Seonghwa lifted his head and looked Mingi dead in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Hongjoong thought it was okay to smile at me, that’s what happened to your Seonghwa hyung.” he said without blinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you are whipped.” Yunho said, who had come to lean against the bookshelf. He crossed his arms observing the two males, “What got into you hyung?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soenghwa had never been able to keep anything from Yunho and Mingi, even when they weren’t pressing for information. Everything just naturally came out in the presence of these two, who were good listeners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I really don’t know, I wish I had a concrete answer,” Seonghwa trailed off, picking at his trembling fingers. “I’m scared because I’ve never felt this way about anybody.” His lips were now trembling as he tried to take deep breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I’m reading this all wrong? What if he grows uncomfortable with me? What if they don’t want anything to do with me ever again after this?” Seonghwa was frantic trying to keep his composure, he tried as best as he could to keep his tears at bay by frantically wiping at his eyes, breaths coming in short. He continued with a warbled voice, “I wanted to ask him if he wanted to hang out with me after finals ended...as more than friends,” he looked at the two with a teary gaze, “but I think I just ruined that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunho reached out to wipe under Seonghwa’s eyes, cleaning away as much moisture as possible. They gathered their hyung in their arms, squeezing all their love into him as much as possible, to keep him from falling apart. It was jarring to see Seonghwa like this, so vulnerable and so open. It was a new side to see but a side they would embrace with all that they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t solve Seonghwa’s predicament for him, but they could push him in the right direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what we’re going to do, Hyung, call it a day and head back to your apartment and take a bath and a fat nap. Mingi and I will stay here and continue to study and then bring your stuff to your apartment later with some dinner. We’ll let the others know you had to leave for an emergency at the company.” Yunho explained to Seonghwa. “Oh, by the way did you ever get that hot chocolate for Hongjoong?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s probably cold by now- oh my god first I sneak attack him with a kiss and now I’m giving him cold hot chocolate.” his voice once again beginning to reach hysterics. “No, no, no, no, it’s okay hyung! Gimme, I’ll find a microwave, don’t worry you can count on me!” With a final squeeze around Seonghwa’s waist, Mingi dashed off, cup of hot chocolate in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked after the boy as he dodged and weaved around the other students, his voice crying out, “Whoops! Sorry! Oh hey Chan! Excuse me!” his voice eventually faded out the further he made it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’d do without you two.” Seonghwa said gratefully, he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, squeezing tight as he rested his head on Yunho’s shoulder. “Be stress free and have no wrinkles probably.” Yunho cheekily replied while he continued to dry Seonghwa’s face with the sleeve of his sweater. “You’re absolutely right, is it too late to change back time?” He looked up at Yunho. “Very funny, but you’re stuck with us for the rest of your life. Who is going to question Mingi’s life choice on a daily basis?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you’re, the boyfriend, supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m weak for his puppy dog eyes. I would immediately cave in faster than a collapsing rooftop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like we said hyung, take a rest, and we’ll see you tonight.” Seonghwa nodded in agreement and with a final deep and long sigh, he turned and made his way out of the library. Yunho watched Seonghwa, whose pace was slower than normal, careful of other students so as to not run into them on accident. His usual air of confidence was depleted and it was disheartening to see, tugging at Yunho’s heartstrings.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pretty U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty U by Seventeen!</p><p>Happy Birthday to meeeee!<br/>Hope you guys are having a good day/night! <br/>Happy Holiday's too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongjoong wasn’t mad, angry, nor irritated, not even the slightest bit annoyed, just..concerned and worried. Concerned for Seonghwa especially, the kiss from the other day threw Hongjoong for a loop. It had been a couple of days since then and it still made his heart race and palms sweaty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most importantly, it gave him hope. Hope that the taller man felt something for Hongjoong even if it was just a little bit, just as Hongjoong felt something for him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong internally debated many times about whether to reach out to Seonghwa or not but his nerves were always getting the best of him. He spent more time staring at his phone, thumb hovering over Seonghwa’s name, than doing anything else today. There was a mountain of assignments sitting on his desk not yet touched, waiting to be finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel like moving from the comfort of his bed, comforter wrapped securely around his body and over his head, only his face visible. Hongjoong could smell dinner wafting into his room, Jeonghan and Seungcheol being noisy in the kitchen with their faint laughter and clanging of the kitchen utensils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be long until they went to come find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the devil, one of his hyungs was clambering up the stairs, the slapping of their slippers getting louder and louder as they approached his room. Jeonghan had been suspicious of him lately, well, he was always sneaky but he looked extra sneaky recently. Of course growing up with a brother like Jeonghan, Hongjoong knew when his brother was up to something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan forgets Hongjoong could read him just as well. The brothers had always been able to read each other incredibly well, nothing going past either one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knocking of his door brought Hongjoong’s attention away from his phone, to look up at the devil himself. “Hey Ducky, it’s time for dinner, Cheol and I made pizza and we need you to pick which one is better. It’s mine of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong took a deep breath, tucking away his phone. He had to rip the bandaid off sooner or later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung…” He looked at his hyung who was leaning against the door jamb, “...when did you know you wanted to be with Seungcheol hyung? When did you know he was the one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t look his hyung in the eye, opting to look down at his comforter while picking at a loose thread. He didn’t want Jeonghan to be mad at him that he was keeping something like this from him. Hongjoong just wanted to be sure of himself before seeking advice from his older brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the footsteps approaching, his brother taking a seat on the bed to face him. Jeonghan reached over to unravel the blanket to reveal a disheveled college student, hair a mess and clothes ruffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I first met Seungcheol, I’m pretty sure he tried to scam me.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes as Hongjoong giggled. He remembered when Jeonghan came home one day fuming and red in the face, his high school uniform ruffled and backpack on the verge of falling off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Seungcheol was selling candy bars to raise money for the band club, when in fact, Seungcheol was not in the band club. He just needed a way to talk to Jeonghan. Jeonghan immediately caught on to the act, questioning shit out of Seungcheol before the man came clean about his intentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked Seungcheol why he couldn’t approach him like a normal person and then stormed off in a frenzy. The rest was history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I really was trying to sell candy bars!” came from the new voice. The brothers turned to see Seungcheol coming into the room. The older man made himself comfortable on the bed, laying his head on his fiance’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about I’m pretty sure Joshua scammed YOU into selling the candy bars for him...” Jeonghan trailed off, referring to his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..wait what-” Seungcheol shot up from Jeonghan’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh shh…” Jeonghan pushed his fiance back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, Cheol was persistent and adamant on apologizing to me, to the point where I had to forgive him to shut up.” Seungcheol looked to Hongjoong, “He very enthusiastically agreed to a date too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lies.” said Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thought I was funny too.” This earned Seungcheol a pinch to the nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh babe, not in front of the children.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, was it too late to call off the wedding?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol is attentive to everyone around him, he always tried to accommodate everyone while keeping track of himself. He was able to keep up with my moods while not taking any shit from anybody, especially me.” he looked down at his fiance running a hand through Seungcheol’s hair, the two of them entering into their own world. “He loves with everything he has and has the patience of a saint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And kids love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And kids love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s this coming from Ducky? You’ve been out of it lately.” Jeonghan reached for Hongjoong’s hand, squeezing. Hongjoong took another deep breath, “Well, as much as it pains me to say this, you guys were right...there is a boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I like him a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol rolled off the bed and immediately started pacing excitedly. “Oh my god tell us everything! What’s his name? Age? Blood type? How did you guys meet? Does he like dogs?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong gaped at his future brother-in-law while Jeonghan rubbed a hand over his face while shaking his head. If he rolled his eyes again, they would probably get stuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him Ducky, he had one too many cookies today at the meeting. Just let him get it out of his system. But, tell us about this boy, I know you said he was sweet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where should he start? “His name is Park Seonghwa, he’s finishing his Business Management degree and we share a class together. His friends know some of mine and we’ve all gotten to know each other really well and I really really like...him. He’s sweet and goofy and only shows this side to people he’s comfortable with.” Hongjoong grew shy saying that out loud. He could feel his face warm up. He looked up at his older brother, “What should I do, hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I think you should ask him out on a date. If you’re sure you feel this way about him, face it head on. I know you aren’t one to back down, you know what you want. Life is too short to not act on it. Best case scenario, he feels the same way. If not, Seungcheol and I will kick his ass for losing out on the best person he’ll ever meet.” Jeonghan shrugs. “You know we’ve always got your back and so do Wooyoung, Sanie, Yeosang, and Jongho.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Seungcheol, you love with all your heart and I’m so lucky to have you two in my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong tackled his older brother in a tight hug, both of them laying flat on the bed. He hid his tears in Jeonghan’s neck, letting out sniffles. Jeonghan wrapped his own arms around his little brother, rubbing along his back. He could feel Seungcheol climb on his back, crushing the youngest sandwiching him between them. Seungcheol squeezed both his arms around the brothers, “We love you Hongjoongieee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s got this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Love by Astro! One of my favorite Astro songs of all time along with Blue Flame<br/>I'm so sorry for the long wait! The holidays are always so hectic coupled with me having to wait for COVID results did not help my anxiety but all is well and ya girl is negative! I'm so ready for 2022 already. I hope the new year is going well for you guys, we got this!<br/>Are you guys watching True Beauty? If so, don't ask me which team I'm on because I literally can not choose 😭  I love them both. Also, I'm so excited for Imitation, I'm beyond proud of the boys for landing this huge opportunity and I know they're gonna kill it. Happy reading ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Honestly? I think you should ask him out on a date. If you’re sure you feel this way about him, face it head on. I know you aren’t one to back down, you know what you want. Life is too short to not act on it. Best case scenario, he feels the same way. If not, Seungcheol and I will kick his ass for losing out on the best person he’ll ever meet.” Jeonghan shrugs. “You know we’ve always got your back and so do Wooyoung, Sanie, Yeosang, and Jongho.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To say the last couple of weeks were awkward would be an understatement, coupled with the fact that finals were coming to an end. The library was open later, coffee sales from the campus cafe were through the roof, and lady luck had to be on your side to be able to find a single energy drink in a 20 mile radius.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Hongjoong missed his friend’s annoying faces, the days leading up to finals were not a time for any student to be slacking off. He could see them when it was over, yes including Seonghwa. Hongjoong knew they needed to talk about “the situation” but university life has gotten in the way and they’re all currently trying to absorb as much information as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Since finals started at the beginning of the week Hongjoong’s phone barely chimed with messages from the group chat, just an occasional reminder from the others:</p><p> </p><p><b>Yunho</b>: don’t forget to drink water!</p><p><b>Wooyoung</b>: let’s kick some final ass!</p><p><b>Yeosang</b>: i hope you’re all taking adequate breaks</p><p><b>Yeosang</b>: or else</p><p> </p><p>The messages between him and Seonghwa were even less, little to none at all. Hongjoong wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t worried about Seonghwa’s whereabouts. Was he eating enough? Was he studying well? How stressed is he? Classes had ended the week before so Hongjoong hadn’t seen the man for a while now. </p><p> </p><p>Dare he say he was slightly more concerned about Seonghwa more than his Art History final? Hongjoong took off his glasses and groaned loudly as he ran his hands through his hair and down his face, slapping his cheeks. <em> Focus Hongjoong. </em>How could he remember artwork from Rembrandt when there was a different piece of art on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He ruffled through the papers and books scattered across his desk looking for his phone. He figured he could give Seonghwa a heads up rather than blindsiding him when he saw him in person later on. Hongjoong had a plan and since his last final was tomorrow, he would act on it as soon as possible as to not miss this important opportunity.</p><p> </p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: can we talk?</p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: tomorrow?</p><p><b>hwa</b>: yeah</p><p><b>hwa</b>: sure</p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: great! Let’s meet tomorrow at noon in the quad, good luck on your final hwa!</p><p><b>Seonghwa</b>: thanks joong, you too</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong quickly left the chat before he could chicken out and take everything he just said back and opened up a different conversation.</p><p> </p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: i did it</p><p><b>Wooyoung</b>: congrats????</p><p><b>Jongho</b>: ???</p><p><b>Yeosang</b>: ???</p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: i’m asking him tomorrow</p><p><b>San</b>: ohmygodohmygodohmygodiaeufhrfra</p><p><b>Jongho</b>: DUCKING FINALLY</p><p><b>Wooyoung</b>: about damn time</p><p><b>Wooyoung</b>: where?</p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: im not letting you hooligans crash my moment with him</p><p><b>San</b>: hyung</p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: god dammit San.</p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: tomorrow in the quad, after my last final</p><p><b>Wooyoung: </b>we’ll be there hyung!</p><p><b>Yeosang</b>: from a distance of course</p><p><b>Hongjoong</b>: please for the love of god behave, i’m begging all of you</p><p><b>Jongho</b>: don’t worry hyung we’ll behave</p><p><b>Jongho</b>: unless seonghwa hyung wants to act a fool</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Hongjoong had to ask his parents how they pursued each other because this shit was <em> stressful </em>. Who knew feeling things could be so stressful but it was time to smell the flowers. How would Seonghwa react to his feelings? Would he reciprocate? Would he hate Hongjoong? Would he...feel the same?</p><p> </p><p>His last final ended an hour ago, all thoughts of art long gone. He spent the last hour pacing back and forth outside the fine arts building trying to get his thoughts together. The quad was a short walk from the building so he had to think quickly about what he wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong hadn’t seen any of the others so they probably made themselves scarce. Which was probably a good thing because he would probably try to hide behind Jongho’s larger frame to sneak past the quad. </p><p> </p><p>“You can do this you can do this you can do this you can do this you can do this..” He chanted to himself. His palms were getting sweaty and his exhales were wavering and uneven. He couldn’t tell if his shaky hands were from the nervousness or the three coffees he drank in a row. Maybe both. Probably both.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the worst that could happen..” he continued to whisper to himself. “He rejects you and you have to go into hiding? He tells his powerful older brother that he’s being bothered by a coffee guzzling gremlin at school and said older brother takes it out on Jeonghan hyung?! Shit shit shit I’m going to ruin Jeonghan hyung’s life, who’s going to feed Seungcheol hyung?! This is all my fault-”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in his tracks, snapping out of his despair. <em> Wait a fucking minute.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hyung, I've always known you to tackle things head on, never stopping for anything. You know what you want and when you want it, it's one of your many great characteristics."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You know we've always got your back and we would want nothing more for you and Seonghwa hyung to work out. And we're always ready to kick ass if Seonghwa hyung decides to try us." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know you aren’t one to back down, you know what you want. Life is too short to not act on it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes living life in the fast lane was necessary in order to not miss out on opportunities and he was sure as hell he was not going to let this one slip out of his hands. He wouldn’t know what Seonghwa’s answer was going to be but he had to take that chance. If things went south, he still had his family and friends who would help him keep his head up. If things went well, he would cherish the moment forever.</p><p> </p><p>He was Kim fucking Hongjoong and backing down was for bitches. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>If Hongjoong saw the top of six heads peering from the bushes he ignored it. He had a mission to carry out. He marched past the other students, eyes hyper focused on a lone figure standing underneath the oak tree. The taller man had his back to Hongjoong and had his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, absentmindedly scuffing up the dirt with one foot. Both his cardigan and shirt underneath were slightly wrinkled after a long day of finals.</p><p> </p><p>Even when he was doing nothing Seonghwa was still graceful. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong hastily approached the man, grabbing his elbow to spin him around and looked up at his friend. This startled the black haired man who looked at Hongjoong with wide eyes and mouth gaping. <em>Alright, here goes nothing.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hong-” he started.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Hongjoong interrupted “Can I go first?” All he received in return was a silent head nod, the shock slowly leaving Soneghwa’s face. He inhaled as deep as he could and exhaled loudly as he grabbed Seonghwa’s left hand with his right intertwining their fingers, gripping the larger hand in nervousness. Seonghwa squeezed in return. So far so good.</p><p> </p><p>Even though fall was quickly approaching along with the cooler weather, Hongjoong was still toasty in his blue fuzzy pullover and blue jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get off my chest first Hwa and I’ll let you know when I’m done, okay?” he looked to see Seonghwa nodding his head in a silent agreement. With one last exhale Hongjoong began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly, I wanted to start off with I missed you. Missed your good morning texts, missed our midnight outings, and especially missed you sitting next to me in the library, even if we were just studying. After what happened there with Hyunwoo and the kiss and all, it didn’t feel right not seeing you everyday. I’m not mad about the kiss, not even in the slightest. If anything I was concerned for you, you didn’t look well when you took off.” Hongjoong by now was focussed on the center of Seonghwa’s chest, afraid to look up.</p><p> </p><p>“Secondly, I’ve been feeling things, before the kiss and before our midnight outings. I’ve tried to ignore it but my brain and my heart won’t let me. Hell, the kids won’t even let me ignore it either. The worst of days can instantly become the best with even just a text from you. At the risk of being ridiculously sappy, I love being around you. I’ve never felt this way <em> ever </em>. I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t scared, terrified. It’s all so new to me and so unfamiliar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whether or not you feel the same, I think all I can do at the moment is tell you how strongly I feel for you.” he looked up at Seonghwa feeling his eyes fill up. “I’m sorry to dump all of this onto you but I just had to get it all out. If you want to dislike me after this then it’s perfectly okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be okay.” <em> No I won’t.  </em></p><p>“Please don’t feel sorry for me, I’ll move on.” <em> No I won’t.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay away.” <em> No I can’t. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong never knew how bad his heart could hurt. Was it always this bad? Would it ever stop hurting? He tried and failed to stop the tears but they continued to flow. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to try and muffle his cries, overwhelmed with himself. Hongjoong couldn’t bear to look the taller man in the eyes, scared to meet them. </p><p> </p><p>Instead Hongjoong took a step closer, the tips of his shoes nearly touching Seonghwa’s and wrapped his arms tight around Seonghwa’s waist with what would probably be one last hug. The lack of arms reciprocating Hongjoong’s embrace made the tears fall more rapidly and he couldn’t help but bury the bottom half of his face into Seonghwa shoulder that soaked up the droplets and muffled his cries. <em> At least he’s not pushing me off. </em></p><p> </p><p>Through his blurry vision he could see Wooyoung storming towards them, face twisted up in anger. San and Jongho ran after the boy, each of them grabbing an elbow to stop him. Yeosang rushed forward to stand in front of his best friend to try and talk him out of his rage. Mingi and Yunho also came out of the bushes, both looking distraught and worried.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong vehemently shook his head and watched as all the fight left his younger friend. He sent them a silent look. <em> I’ve got this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>With a final sniffle he prepared to lightly push away from Seonghwa, feeling defeated. At the very least Hongjoong can say that he tried. This was all he could do. </p><p> </p><p>He raised his hands to settle on Seonghwa’s waist to push him away when felt an arm circle his waist and then a hand cupping the back of his head to keep him in place. The strong arms of Seonghwa tightened around Hongjoong’s smaller body where he felt a face bury itself in his neck, feeling a warm breath and then warm tears. Hongjoong’s own tears halted, immediately growing very concerned. <em> Was he hurt? </em></p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa’s shoulders shook with his own cries and Hongjoong had to push away just slightly from Seonghwa’s shoulder to take a good look at the taller man’s face. He cupped both sides of Seonghwa’s face, “Why why what’s wrong Hwa?” The man now had tears of his own streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks, eyes red and lips trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong pulled the sleeve of his pullover over his hand and used it to wipe away the wetness on Seonghwa’s face, not caring that his sleeve was getting damp. “Don’t c-cry H-hwa, you’ll ruin your pretty makeup.” his voice came out rough and warbled, not quite getting a handle on his own emotions yet. Hongjoong was certain his own makeup was long ruined. “Tell me what’s wrong?” he had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa now had both arms wrapped around Hongjoong’s waist, while Hongjoong settled his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders.  “N-no no, nothing is wrong, nothing could ever be wrong when it comes to you.” Hongjoong could feel his face warming up. That’s weird, that doesn’t sound like a rejection...</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it’s not.” </p><p> </p><p>He met Seonghwa’s eyes, his own widending not realizing he was thinking out loud. It was Seonghwa’s turn to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I admit I was annoyed seeing Hyunwoo that comfortable with you and the kiss was impulsive, it was my heart talking. But, I don’t regret it and I won’t regret it. I’m grateful to have met you that day you ran me over.” he let out a breathless laugh at that. </p><p> </p><p>“You left a lasting impression on me and from then on you never left my mind, I couldn’t stop thinking about you even if I tried. Every second I was around you I wanted it to last forever. You brought with you four new people Mingi, Yunho, and I can call forever family. You’re a firecracker, you leave a trail blazing behind you wherever you go, you’re unforgettable, you’re talented, and you love the people around you with all your heart and I want to be one of those people too, if you’ll let me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m already so grateful being your friend but I know I would be so blessed to be something more.” The taller man said, bringing their foreheads together, bodies swaying in place. There was no describing how Hongjoong felt at this moment. Over the moon? Relieved? Elated? His grin reached ear to ear as the weight lifted off his shoulders. The vice around his heart loosened as it began to open up for the man in front of him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck it. </em>He thought and lifted his head pressing his mouth to Seonghwa’s, hoping that the other male could feel his overflowing feelings through the kiss. He stood on his toes and ran his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair to press him even closer. The other man was gripping at his waist with one hand, bringing Hongjoong’s body against his own. Seonghwa’s other hand held Hongjoong’s jaw to tilt his head, deepening the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong had to pull away before he became lightheaded from being breathless. He opened his eyes to study Seonghwa’s face, pressing one last kiss on his nose. The other man inhaled deeply to catch his breath. His eyes met Hongjoong and once again connected their foreheads. They became lost in each other’s eyes, not needing words. Just seeing and feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was excited. Excited for himself, excited for Seonghwa’s reciprocation, and especially excited for the future. Things were looking up.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away from his man--<em> his man </em>-- Hongjoong jumped into the other man’s arms wrapping his arms and legs around the other. Seonghwa’s hands rushed to hold up the smaller man, gripping under his thighs, laughing out loud. “Thank you thank you thank you Park Seonghwa you’re the sweetest thing and I’m so grateful you’re in my life..” he gushed. How could he not? The boy of his dreams was finally his. He could feel Seonghwa laugh into his shoulder, “You’re not too bad I guess Kim Hongjoong.” This earned him a pinch to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey save room for Jesus.” the duo turned to look at their six other friends approaching. “I really thought I was going to witness Wooyoung hyung beat Seonghwa hyung’s ass if Hongjoong hyung cried one more tear.” said Jongho wrapping an arm around Yeosang’s waist. Yeosang nodded in agreement, “Wooyoung is never serious but I’ve never seen Youngie that enraged.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I can be serious! It’s just no one ever messes with my Hongjoongie hyung, not even a new boyfriend.” Wooyung narrowed his eyes at Seonghwa, “I’m watching you hyung, one hair out of place on his head and you’ll be hearing from me...”</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend?” Questioned Seonghwa. He gently set Hongjoong back on his feet, “I think I like the sound of that.” he said, not taking his eyes off his <em> boyfriend </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Jung Wooyoung, leave my b-boyfriend alone.” warned Hongjoong. He would have to get used to that. <em> Oh, so now you want to be shy? </em></p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong felt a hand grasping his own, intertwining their fingers. He then felt his boyfriend press a kiss to his forehead the warmth lingering and tingling on his skin. He looked up, “Hi Boyfriend.” said Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Boyfriend~” Hongjoong replied, feeling giddy, content, and most importantly, happy. </p><p> </p><p>“LAST ONE TO THE DINER HAS TO PAY!!” screamed Mingi as the six boys ran off ahead of Hongjoong and Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong tapped Seonghwa on the shoulder and then looked behind him pretending to point something out, “Holy shit look at that elephant-” and took off as fast as he could with his short legs, running after the others and leaving his boyfriend in the dust. Poor sweet Seonghwa fell for the trick as he turned to see this elephant. “I don’t see an ele-YAH GET BACK HERE THIS ISN’T FAIR!” he rushed after the others frantically. “I’M NOT PAYING FOR ANOTHER MEAL!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guess who's dumb ass forgot to mark this story as complete? Yes, me. I also realized I didn't make closing remarks either, good lord.... BUT I do want to thank each and every one of you individuals that gave my story a chance, this was my first chaptered story ever and I am far far far from being on the same level as the other authors on this website. Regardless, I had so much fun bringing this story to life and it will always hold a special place in my heart. I absolutely adore Ateez, Exo, and Seventeen so it was a blast writing about these crackheads and entirely self indulgent. Thank you guys again and stay safe ❤️  Who knows, maybe I'll be back.</p><p> </p><p>P.S. I AM SHAMELESSLY PLUGGING MY ETSY SHOP NOW. I MADE SOME ATEEZ RELATED STICKERS OVER THE PAST COUPLE WEEKS AND DECIDED WHY NOT SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD. THERE'S MORE DESIGNS TO COME IN THE FUTURE BUT THE ONES LISTED RIGHT NOW I'M VERY PROUD OF! I'M VERY MUCH NEW TO ETSY SO IF YOU WANT, CHECK IT OUT! </p><p> </p><p>I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!</p><p>EDIT: GUESS WHO FORGOT TO LINK THE ETSY SHOP?!?!?!? ME.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.etsy.com/shop/WonderPols?ref=seller-platform-mcnav">ETSY SHOP</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>